Soarin Rainboom
by AwesomeStarz
Summary: A love story of a mare who doesn't believe in love.(One shot)


Soarin kissed my forehead, causing my heart to thump even faster. It was the first date we had and maybe it would be the last one forever...

Two weeks back, I ,Rainbow Dash, joined the Wonderbolts national team. I was delighted as my childhood dream was finally coming true, being a Wonderbolt is like dreaming you could be a Princess and everybody waiting on you but I was not like that. I prefer to be doing sports than be some girly mare like Rarity who always is waiting for her Prince Charming to arrive. Never believing in love, I hated Valentines Day.

The first day of training was like the worst day of my life, I was humiliated and embarrassed but perhaps it was not too bad...I met my team members but instead of welcoming me into the group, they sneered and mocked me, saying that I got in because I knew Twilight, the Princess. Except that there was one stallion, who stood up for me that made me unknowingly fall for him. Soarin.

Everyday, I could not help looking at him, even a glance would satisfy me. I told myself ,"NO!I cannot fall for him, it is going against my principle" However, the more I tried to avoid him, the more I wanted him to be mine.

"Miss Rainbow Dash! There is a letter for you!"The postman exclaimed. I opened it to read its contents:

_Dear Rainbow Dash,_

_How are you doing? This is an invitation for you and the Wonderbolts Team to join us on this joyous day. On the sixth of September, which is in two weeks time, is the wedding of Flash Sentry(Groom) and Princess Twilight Sparkle(Bride). We hope you can attend this event and perform your legendary Sonic Rainboom with the whole of the Wonderbolts Team._

_Twilight Sparkle_

Spellbound, I almost fainted after reading it. As my whole body went limp, somepony caught me, it was Soarin."Are you okay?" Soarin asked anxiously. I gave a small nod as Soarin carried me back to my room. I looked at him and almost felt like giving him a kiss. Once I was feeling better, I passed the letter to him. He said he would inform the others and let me rest. Soon, I drifted off to sleep.

A vision appeared in my dream, Soarin had pecked my cheek and left the room, it felt too real to be a dream. I opened my eyes and saw no pony. I smacked my face hard to ensure that I have already woken up."WILL ALL WONDERBOLTS PLEASE GATHER AT THE MEETING ROOM NOW!"I got up reluctantly and dressed into the uniform, what on Equestria could be so important? Could it be regarding Twilight's wedding? Better snap out of my thoughts and hurry before I get a lashing down on being punctual.

Coach briefed us on the upcoming wedding that was planned last minute so we have to double our efforts and train twice as hard. We were to perform in pairs and I would be the main star of the show as I was requested to do so. I had to use my mouth to take a folded piece of paper which had the name of who I would be performing with. I slowly unfolded the piece of paper and there was the name, Soarin. Was it just a coincidence or fate?

After the intense training, I headed back to my room and laid on my bed. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!"I lazily said, thinking it was most probably one of the chambermaids. Soarin opened the door and walked towards me, I immediately got off my bed and my face turned red from embarrassment . "Hey, Rainbow Dash, there's supper waiting for you. Umm...are you free the day before the wedding? Cause I ..I kinda like you...so...I was hoping you would um...go on a date with me?" Soarin stuttered as a blush crept up his face. I was shocked and surprised at the same time, every muscles in my body froze. I could not say anything, not even nod my head. Soarin eyes filled with hope that I would say yes but I was just too shocked to reply. He looked dejectedly at my response-nothing."I guessed I should not have asked you in the first place."Soarin muttered, turned and walked away.

I needed some alone time. Did that just happened? The whole night, I did not sleep a wink, I tossed and turned non-stop, thinking about Soarin. I shall confess tomorrow how I truly feel.

The next day, Soarin was not to be seen at all, it was said that he was having headaches so he was in his room. I knocked on his door and heard a faint voice say come in. Soarin was lying on his bed with a blanket covering him, I trotted to him and sat next to his bed.

Silence echoed through the room, what was I going to say? After five long minutes which seemed like eternity, I plucked up my courage and said briefly ,"Soarin, I'm sorry about yesterday, I was just too surprised to say anything. I wanted to say yes, I like you but you gave me no chance to say." Soarin burst out from his bed like how Pinkie Pie does it everytime, excitement crept up to his face making him smile in a rather weird way but he looked cute. "I thought you were having terrible headaches?" I said in a teasing manner."It's all gone now, after hearing the wonderful news! I thought you didn't like me, I just didn't want to face you so I pretended to have headaches. Is the date still on?" Soarin asked eagerly. I nodded my head in response, now myself I was blushing till my face was going to be red instead of blue.

Soarin's face came up closer to me, his muzzle coming up to mine. I closed my eyes in anticipation for his lips to touch mine ,finally, our lips touched. I could nearly see sparks flying. "Hey Soa-rin? Oops! Wrong time!" Fleetfoot, one of the team members hastily shut the door and galloped away, probably telling the others. Our lips parted, not even caring about what Fleetfoot had saw, we walked out of the room and went to training. News had passed really fast, the whole of Equestria would probably know by now that we were dating. The coach wanted to see us for some matters so we went to see him, hoping that he would not change us as partners.

Alas, our fear had really came true. The coach insisted that I would have to do the Sonic Rainboom without anyone else and Soarin would be paired up with Spitfire. They have to create a tornado of clouds between both of them, explode it the last moment when it gets too strong to handle and send it to space. This move is one of the most risky move other than the Sonic Rainboom. If not done properly, it would be fatal...

After numerous torturous trainings, everything was ready and perfect. I finally mastered my Sonic Rainboom which now I knew how to use whenever I wanted to. My relationship with Soarin thickened after each passing day, till it was the day of the date.

The whole Wonderbolts national team was going to Canterlot so we decided to have our date in a famous spaghetti restaurant(only sells spaghetti). What should I wear? Oh dear, I better go through my wardrobe, if I even had one. Luckily, I brought the dress that Rarity specially designed for me for the Grand Galloping Gala in my luggage, so I decided to wear that.

When I got to the restaurant, Soarin was already waiting for me. He wore a tuxedo and looked so cool and smart. He complimented my dress and said that he didn't knew I had an inner girl side. I gave him that grin of mine and we both laughed softly. We ordered two plates of spaghetti, unfortunately, they ran of spaghetti for two ponies.

Soarin said he would give the plate of spaghetti to me as he was not hungry. I insisted that we would share the spaghetti so none of us will fall ill from gastric. We tucked into our food and I started to slurp the noodle likewise, Soarin followed. Our lips touched, I had happened to suck the same strand of spaghetti as Soarin. We started kissing in the romantic atmosphere which had the violist playing a beautiful melody, while the flame on the candle danced. It was a short moment but it felt like forever. We had to part as the ignorant waiter broke the moment and asked whether the food was good.

After dinner, we went back to the palace to our respective guest rooms. Soon, I closed my eyes and drifted off to my slumberland. The next day, it was finally the day for we had worked so hard for, little did I know something was coming...

The wedding bells rang and the orchestra started to play the opening tune. Twilight trotted towards her groom at the end of the aisle with three familiar faces, the cutie mark crusaders. After the exchange of rings, it was time for some action. My turn was the finale while Soarin's performance was before me. Everything had gone smoothly until...

Soarin and Spitfire started to round up the clouds together and create a tornado. The tornado went bigger and bigger, it wasn't the usual size, they should have let it go by now I thought in my head. I was about to give them a warning but it was tad too late. Soarin and Spitfire lost their control and was fling out of the tornado. I soared down to the ground as I wanted to catch Soarin, almost there. In the process of saving Soarin, I accidentally did a Sonic Rainboom. The blast of energy following close to me gave me more hope that I could catch him in time.

Yes! I caught him! I took off his goggles but what a shock I had. It wasn't Soarin, it was Spitfire! I didn't know that that wasn't Soarin. I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks, praying fervently that someone did catch him. I asked what direction did he go so I flew as fast as I could to find him. I saw something red in the distance so I went to check it up.

"No! No! No! How could it be?" I screamed in agony as I saw Soarin's lifeless body. I saw his neck contorted into a weird posture while his wings were badly crushed. A pool of blood had surrounded his head, he most probably had hit his head hard and caused his skull to crack. I choked back my tears calling out for him, we still had to go through many parts of life _together._ Fleetfoot came up to me and said, "When I got here, Soarin said his last words, which was a message for you." It was I love you Rainbow. After that he breathed his last. Although we had only spent a little time together, those precious memories shall live in my heart forever. I also changed the move 'Sonic Rainboom' to 'Soarin Rainboom' so that everyone would remember him forever...

**Hi! hope you enjoyed this story. please review. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MY LITTLE PONY.**


End file.
